legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S3 P3/Transcript
(Erin and Jack are seen sitting on the couch alone in the living room with Batty and Slimer) Erin:......... Jack:....... Silmer: So how's life? Erin: Could be worse. Jack: Eh. Slimer: Good good. Batty: How're the kids? Erin: Just a few more months guys. Jack: We know how much you wanna see them. Slimer: Why wouldn't we wanna see them? Batty: They're gonna be little mini ice users! Erin: *Smirk* Heh. That does sound cute. Batty: Exactly! Slimer: I do miss your abs though... Erin: *Sighs* Yeah... Me to honestly. Jack: Oh you'll get them back once you're done with this whole thing. I know how much you like keeping in shape. Erin: Yep. Jack: *Nod* (Just then, the other heroes teleport back home) Miles: Woo! Amanda: We're back guys! Jack: Oh! Erin: Sup guys. Miles: Yo! Yang: We had an...experience. Erin: Was Chronos's men there? Blake B: No. But we did get robbed. Jack: Huh?? Miles: Turns out that timeline was set in the old west. Got held up by a group called The van der Linde Gang. Jack: Huh, wow. Slimer: Like cowboys? Miles: Exactly like that. Slimer: Hm. Miles: Other than that, no Sands of Time and no Chronos. Seemed safe as far as we knew. Erin: That's good. Miles: *Nod* Ghira: Well, I'm gonna go take this thing off. Blake B: Same. (The group goes to remove their suits) Erin:..... Jack: Erin? Erin: I wish I could get back into one of those... Jack: You will soon Erin. Erin: Mmm..... Jack:...... Erin: I need food. Slimer: Oh! I'll go get you something! *Leaves* Erin: Uhh, thank you! Batty: *Smile* Jack: The hell could she be making? Batty: She has been reading Sammy's recipe book lately. Erin: Wait she's cooking?? Batty: Yep! Erin:..... I'm worried. Jack: Yeah. Batty: Aw it's not that bad. She's only burnt two meals. Erin: And how many meals has she cooked? Batty: Hmm... 4 or 5. Erin:..... Jack: Not a really good ratio. Batty: Just give it a chance. When she does get it right, it's pretty damn good! Erin: Well, okay. Batty: *Smile* Slimer: *Voice* Erin! Erin: Yeah? Slimer: *Voice* What's your opinion on cherry pie?! Erin: Go for it! Slimer: *Voice* On it! Erin: Hmm cherry pie sounds really good. Oh! Hey Slimy make sure there's whipped cream! Slimer: *Voice* You got it! Erin: *Smile* Jack: This should be fun. Erin: Hopefully she gets it right. Batty: She will, don't worry. Erin: *Smirk* (Later on, Slimer walks out with a few pieces of cherry pie) Slimer: Here it is! Erin: Oooooo! Jack: Well I'll be. Slimer: I tried my best on this for you guys. Erin: Thanks! (The two take the pie slices and try them) Erin: ! MMMM!!! Jack: This is amazing! Slimer: R-Really? Erin: Yeah it is! Jack: It's great Slimy! Slimer: Alright! Thanks guys! Erin: No prob! (The two keep eating as Slimer sits with her pie slice) Batty: Nice work sweetie. Slimer: Thanks Batty. Batty: *Smile* Slimer: *Hands Batty a piece* Here. (Batty takes the slice) Batty: Thanks. Slimer: No problem. Batty: How did I ever end up with such an adorable slime as my girlfriend? Slimer: I ask the same about the cute bat next to me. Batty: Oh you. *Tickles Slimer's chin* You're cuter. Slimer: *Giggle* Erin: Awwwww. Batty: Hm? Erin: You two are so cute together! Slimer: Awww thanks! Erin: *Smile* Jack: Heh. (The four all continue relaxing before the scene cuts to Ruby, Yuri, Penny and Josuke playing a board game) Josuke: SON OF A BITCH!!! Yuri: There goes your kingdom and your people Josuke. Josuke: I KNEW that assault was gonna be a failure! Ruby: Should've thought it better Josuke! Josuke: Ruby you formed an army, sent it in immediately and got your kingdom wrecked because you used the entire guard force as an army. Ruby:....You've made a good point. Yuri: Honestly you guys didn't really stand a chance. You're fighting an android who can calculate perfect battle strategies and plans within seconds. Penny: Oooo! Josuke: This is just great.... Yuri: And that means I win. For the fifth time. Josuke: Well, good game then. Yuri: Thank you. ???: *Voice* Yeah great job Yuri! (The group looks to find Malindes sitting beside Ruby) Malindes: Hi! Ruby: AHH!!! (Ruby falls from her chair) Malindes: *Laughs* Josuke: Malindes?? Yuri: The hell did you come from?? Malindes: I warped silly! Yuri:......Huh? Malindes: *Giggle* Penny: Who's this? Ruby: *Gets up* This is- Malindes: *Shakes Penny's hand* Malindes! Goddess of Happiness! Pleasure to make your acquaintance! Penny: Oh uhh, you're welcome! Malindes: *Smile* Ruby: What brings you here? Malindes: What? Am I not allowed to see my friends? Ruby: Oh no no I didn't- Malindes: *Laughs* Oh take it easy Rubes, I was only joking! Ruby: But I'm not upset. Malindes: Haha! Yuri: Well it certainly is nice to see you Malindes. Malindes: Thank Yuri! So what are we all doing today? Josuke: Getting our asses kicked by Yuri.... Yuri: Heh. Malindes: Anything else? Yuri: Not really. Malindes: Oh come on there has to be something going on. I wanna have fun with my mortal friends. Yuri: Well if there is, we're not aware of it. Josuke: Could go check on the others. Malindes: Okay! (Malindes leaves the room) Josuke:..... Ruby: Round six? Josuke: Screw it. Let's play. (The four get back to playing as Malindes enters the living room) Malindes: Hello! Erin: AH!!! Slimer: Malindes?? Malindes: Yep! Its me! Goddess of Laughter and Happiness! Batty: Whoa. Hey there. Malindes: I came to see how my FAVORITE mortals in the whole universe are- *Sees Erin* Hmm?? (Malindes sees Erin's current state) Malindes: *Gasp* WAIT WHAT?!? Erin: W-What?! Malindes: Erin! W-What is this!? Erin: W-W-What is what?! Malindes: Don't PRETEND you don't know! What is *Points* THIS!? Erin:.....*Looks at her stomach* Uhhh, I'm pregnant? Malindes: *Gasp* No....WAY!!! (Malindes runs up to Erin) Malindes: When were you gonna tell me!? Erin: I-I thought you knew. Malindes: What?? Erin do you KNOW how busy I am?? Erin: Uhhh, no? Malindes: How long until the package drops?? Erin: About three more months. Malindes: And I find out now?? *Groans* Work has been so distracting... Erin: Has it? Malindes: Well we're still trying to bring life back to the region Avalos destroyed. So far it's been a challenge considering that there's still some Doom Seekers lurking around there. Erin: Really? Jack: They didn't all die when Avalos did? Malindes: Just because the leader is dead doesn't mean the servants follow. Erin: Ah. Malindes: But it's nothing I can't handle. Unless you guys can spare a few extra hands. Erin: Oh I can- Jack: Erin no. Erin: *Groans* Malindes: Yeah Erin. You shouldn't be fighting on a.....full stomach. *Giggle* Erin:........ Malindes: But it's okay. I can find some others to help! Slimer: Hey we'll help! Malindes: You will? Batty: Sure! Malindes: Well okay! Let's go get a few more guys then! (The three go to get some backup) Erin:...... Jack:......... TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts